


write the email, rin

by scorchion



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorchion/pseuds/scorchion
Summary: "Aw, c'mon, Rin-Rin. Don't tell me ya just don't wanna write the email. It'll take ya five seconds, let's go. Chop chop.""Gimme a kiss first," He says, crossing his arms in mock defiance.Osamu rolls his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, alright,"  then pecks him on the lips, "Go write yer email now."
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 68





	write the email, rin

**Author's Note:**

> Twt request :)

Rintarou taps his pen against the spacebar a few times, then taps it against the backspace button until the spaces are gone. 

He glances at the open email tab before sighing, closing the laptop, and resting his head on top of it. From his vantage point at the kitchen table, he watches as Osamu hurries from counter to stove, moving fluidly as he prepares whatever it is he's making now. 

Rintarou closes one eye and uses the other to monitor his husband, "What'cha doin'?"

Osamu doesn't even look at him as he responds, "Still workin' on the care package for Sakusa." 

"He's technically 'Miya' now," Rintarou says, with both eyes closed. 

"Yeah, I know that, but 'Kiyoomi' feels wrong, and if I called him 'Omi,' he'd skin me alive," Something taps him on the head, "How's yer email goin'?" 

Rin props himself on his elbows and looks up at Osamu, who's holding a cutting board. "Bad. I don't how I'm supposed to accept a sponsorship without sounding cocky." 

Osamu hums, the deep timbre of his voice tickling Rintarou's ears, "Well, previous sponsors haven't said anythin'. Just write what ya usually write."

"But I don't wanna copy and paste something. That doesn't feel genuine." 

"Ya worry too much, Rin," 'Samu says, taking the salmon that was on the cutting board and plopping it into a glass pan. "They obviously like ya enough ta give ya money, just put somethin' down before the deadline and accept it already." 

Rintarou grumbles nonsense at the table before pushing back his chair and joining Osamu at the kitchen counter.

'Samu glances at him, "Not gonna work on yer email?" Rin shakes his head and Osamu shifts his focus to the salmon he's prepping, "Can ya hand me the soy sauce then?" 

He slides the bottle to Osamu, who catches it with ease and starts pouring it onto the fish, "I can't believe Sakusa sprained his ankle that badly, he's Mr. Always Prepared, it's kinda shockin'."

Rintarou shrugs, "'Accidents happen,' that's all he said when Komori went to visit him in the hospital." 

Osamu hums again, "Yeah, but still, he's flexible, ain't he? That shoulda done somethin' for him, right?" 

"The human body has limits, 'Samu." 

"Yeah, I know," Osamu says as he adds some ginger he'd asked Rintarou to grate for him to the salmon. 

After spreading it around, he takes the pan and puts it into the oven, then turns to face Rin, "Alright, now let's write yer email." 

Rintarou taps on the counter, "Don't you have other things to prep?" 

"Yeah, I do, but I can help ya write one email while makin' ochazuke, it's not that hard. Besides, I gotta wait for the water to boil anyway."

"Mm." 

"Well, c'mon, go sit down." 

Rin doesn't move from where he's leaning against the counter. 

"Aw, c'mon, Rin-Rin. Don't tell me ya just don't wanna write the email. It'll take ya five seconds, let's go. Chop chop." 

The look Osamu gives him tells him that he's been figured out. 

Damn. 

"Gimme a kiss first," He says, crossing his arms in mock defiance. 

Osamu rolls his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, alright," then pecks him on the lips, "Go write yer email now." 

Rintarou gives him a small smile and shuffles back to where his laptop is as Osamu sets a kettle on the stove. 

When he opens it up and logs in, Osamu sits down in the chair across from him, "So, d'ya need help? Or are ya just bein' a procrastinator?" 

"I know what I'm gonna write, but I don't know how to start it."

Osamu presses a finger to his bottom lip, Rintarou gets ready to type, "When I started out with the shop, Kuroo-san gave me some general email pointers, so I think that ya could start by mentioning..."

**Author's Note:**

> For a friend on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/scorchions), come say hi!


End file.
